


Sandy Domme

by Peachy_ito



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cock Slut, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_ito/pseuds/Peachy_ito
Summary: Marlowe's a masochistic cock slut and Hitch loves to play.





	Sandy Domme

The sandy domme

Marlowe was on his knees in front of Hitch again, leaning back on his heels, his long legs shifted on the rigid wooden panels that made up the porch. Hitch sat on a bench in the porch of the girls third cabin, her small bare foot on Marlowe's head. They had been outside for about fifteen minutes now, the cool breeze and gentle sunlight stimulating their exposed skin, brightening the area surrounding them, the forest nearby glowing.

Everyone was out doing shooting training and Hitch had snuck them out of it today, she'd had better things in mind, whenever Marlowe was lucky he had the privilege of being played with by Hitch which was something he always craved, he loved her attention because it meant that he could look into her silvery eyes without being judged by his comrades, he had her all to himself here.

He was quiet, really quiet, he wanted to be rewarded this time, last time was a little too embarrassing. It was about three weeks prior and he'd slipped up and ended up taking out his anger on her from a previous fight he had gotten himself into earlier on in the day.

She did forgive him for slapping her that day which he was relieved about but he couldn't go through getting his legs painstakingly slowly, waxed again.

He shivered at the thought shrugging it out of his mind quickly.

His mood changed from shame to delight as soon as he heard her voice.  
"You're just precious when you get like this.." Hitch commented moving her foot around messing up Marlowe's neatly brushed, charcoal coloured, bowl-cut slightly. He sighed instantly regretting it as he received a sharp slap, he hissed, a hand going straight up to his jaw.  
Hitch leaned back on her hand so she could have a good look at his darting green eyes, her other hand supporting her towel. "Shut up Marlowe...you know I like your hair both ways. Besides, messy makes it look like you've been up to no good, which you will be soon anyway" she mused a sly smirk creeping up her face, Marlowe blushed allowing his pin straight black hair to fall over his eyes, his head lowering slightly.

He'd soon forgotten about the slap; his eyes widened under dark strands of hair as he peered up into her towel, involuntarily biting the inside of his mouth as he felt himself getting hard over Hitch's accidental exposure, he was in perfect view of it all.

She had just come out of the shower and she was dripping wet, her now dry, sandy blonde curls framing her face perfectly, her dark eyelashes, long and soaked, enhancing the silvery gloss of her iris'.

Marlowe who was still dressed head to toe in his uniform, felt his underwear dampening at just the sight of Hitch, he loved her smile the most and the way those long eyelashes batted every time she spoke, 'she's so hot for fucksake' he thought, spreading his legs a little to lessen the constriction in his trousers.

He loved the way Hitch treated him, the way that she would effortlessly punish him if he did something wrong, down to the way she pleasured him if he did something that she enjoyed. Sure the punishments hurt a lot but he was utterly in love with her and the benefits definitely outweighed the drawbacks. 

He smiled stupidly at those unsettling thoughts a hand rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes still fixated under Hitch's towel, she moved her foot off of his head and curled her leg round Marlowe's neck and they looked into each other's eyes as Hitch pulled him in a little closer, he was momentarily distracted by her smile as it grew wider, he couldn't help but smile back. "You're one little cutie you know that..." she said stroking his cheek with the side of her forefinger. This was her soft side, he didn't get to see this a lot as they were always on duty, but whenever they had days off or in this instance they had snuck out of training, he would experience the real Hitch and it was something he could never get enough of; she was so gentle with his feelings like this.  
Marlowe's cheeks filled with a reddish hue "thank yo-" his lips met with her small palm, halting his appreciation. "Shhh" she said softly "you'll get your chance to show your appreciation, don't worry." She continued, leaning forward to kiss his head.

Hitch deliberately opened her legs a little wider seeing Marlowe's eyes that were darting back and forth between her leg around his neck and towards that area.

Marlowe's smile ebbed away turning into pure desire and his eyes went straight back to between her thighs again, it was a lot clearer this time.

Her cat-like smile returned, knowing that she had lured him in successfully.

She held Marlowe's chin upwards with a single finger, looking into his eyes again, she knew she had that dominant effect on him, his cheeks turned a shameful vermilion, his hands uselessly shaking in apparent need.

"I saw you looking you little whore...I'm guessing you want some?" She teased pushing his head up further, he nodded in hast, his eyes now locked on her lips as she spoke. "Well you're going to have to work hard for it" She stated a cruel smile replacing the sweet one that had disappeared from her face, he writhed in satisfying pain at her last sentence, he loved how tantalizingly slow she could be at times and rushed when she knew he needed it, he loved the way she messed with his head.

Marlowe nodded again quickly, his trousers painfully cutting into his erection and she unravelled her towel letting it drop round the back of the bench, Marlowe's eyes widened and Hitch giggled, it happened every time, he'd only seen her body a few times but he was always mesmerized by her perky breasts, her little toned waist and her full, muscular thighs and dainty little feet and hands.  
"Impress me." Hitch demanded, leaning back on one hand again, the sun illuminating her skin through the trees.

If he did a good job Marlowe would get the best reward ever, so he went straight in rising up off of his heels and onto his feet, he scooped her and her towel up and headed for the murky looking forest, stopping when he was about 10 minutes into the thick conifers. He placed her carefully onto a low tree stump in a sitting position, her towel underneath her. He dropped to his knees and shuffled close to her. He moved her hair to the side holding it in place as he leaned in and kissed her neck, his other hand trailed little pinches down her stomach, his hand stopping between her thighs, caressing her right thigh as he moved on to kissing her lips. They kissed passionately but slowly, forcing Hitch to move back a little; her arms immediately wrapped around Marlowe's neck for support, a small, muffled moan escaping her, they stopped for air, their breathing rapid and disorderly. He'd moved his hand over to her vagina now, stroking inside of it as he towered over her, watching her under hooded eyes. Her eyes moved up to meet his as he teasingly slipped a finger inside her, her breath hitched as he curled his finger quickly inside of her, a blank but slightly lustful expression on his face. He did it again adding another finger in not taking his eyes off her the whole time, he could see her dominance quickly disappearing as she silently writhed in pleasure under his touch, her mouth opening occasionally but her words were stuck in her throat. Her legs tightly curled around his waist pulling him in hastily. Only then did he start to move his fingers watching as her eyes flickered down to his hand and back up to his deep, almost black lustful gaze. He quickened his pace biting the inside of her thigh; then proceeding to trail kisses closer to her entrance, she moaned a little not being able to keep it in any longer. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer to his face so that she was laying down; propped up on her elbows as she watched as Marlowe experimentally licked her clit, looking up as he heard her whimper.

The sandy domme 2

She shifted about arranging herself so that she was closer to Marlowe's mouth. He started to suck and lick inside her, tantalizingly rolling his tongue over her clit, she moaned louder as he pushed his tongue deep inside of her. unable to stay in one position she sat up, now smoothing her hands down over his shiny hair, her hands shakily trailing down his neck and resting on his shoulders. She scrambled around when he started to move his tongue around freakishly, somehow reaching her good spot. Her eyes widened as she stared down at Marlowe's head, her breathing erratic. Their eyes locked as Marlowe pulled back, taking a break as he started rubbing inside her with his fingers. His lids were hooded and dusted with a feverish looking pink as he watched Hitch's strong front quickly ebb away, he now had the floor. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, feeling her moan against his mouth as he stroked her clit again. Her hands tugged desperately on Marlowe's shirt, pulling him in as close as she could. She was getting a little impatient now as he continued to torture her with his dragged out pleasure; her left hand snaked its way down Marlowe's chest down to the very prominent lump in his trousers. 'shit...he's rock hard' hitch thought as her hand passed over his erection. They moved away for air for a few seconds before Marlowe leaned in and planted little kisses over her chest and as he moved up to her breasts he sucked on her nipples; a harsh whimper escaped Hitch's lips as she squeezed Marlowe's shoulder. His dark hair fell over his eyes as he went to lick her down there again, her legs widened involuntarily and she ran her fingers through his silky hair, shivering. He moved back looking into her golden eyes "You're so beautiful Hitch" he kissed her on the lips softly as she wrapped her arms round his neck. He pushed his fingers up into her again abruptly and she came loudly in hazy waves her head falling on his shoulder as he stroked her back with his other hand.  
Her moans got quieter as she came back to her senses and she moved away from his neck all innocence leaving her eyes, they were now a deep gold.  
"Okay Marlowe..that. Was definitely... something I've never experienced from you before, you've definitely earned it" she said panting slightly. He smiled knowing he would get his reward, he needed it today. He had worked himself up too much doing this.  
"Come here sweetie" Hitch cooed rising up off of the tree stump grabbing Marlowe's waist and pulling him in closer. She snaked her fingers up his chest looking briefly into his eyes before lowering her gaze to his shirt buttons. She undid his shirt, discarding it hastily and started placing little kisses down his chest. Marlowe's head fell back and he looked up at the pinkish sky momentarily before looking back down at Hitch who was now on her knees in front of him, undoing his trousers. She took all of him in instantly, gripping his thighs to pull him in as close as she could. He moaned softly pushing his fingers through her sandy coloured curls his eyes focused on her bobbing head as she worked him up further. His breath hitched when she bit him, she then dragged her teeth along his length as she pulled off. "On that stump" Hitch's voice was low as she directed him with a little push over to the stump that she had previously been sitting on. He got on, doggy style and looked back as she approached him from behind. He had been waiting for this for the whole time they were out here, he looked round smiling again as he'd earned this...he couldn't help it. He just loved the way she fingered him. 

The warm air passed over his body as he braced himself, Hitch held his hips still and proceeded to push a finger into Marlowe's entrance. She only started to move when Marlowe gave her the okay nod and she stretched him more adding in a third finger. He was moaning like a hungry whore now and he called out Hitch's name asking her for more. She clearly heard his pleas as she was now fisting him kissing over the pale skin of his back.  
"Nearly there Marlowe?" She teased her eyes closing slightly as she watched his uselessly complying body.  
"Yes!" He managed  
She moved her hand round to the front of him and started to jack him off, running her nails vigorously down the underneath of his dick, blood starting to swell up where she had cut the skin. He looked down at the bloody sight and came in a mass of groans and shakes, he turned over and pulled Hitch in kissing her shakily as he calmed down. "I adore you so much Hitch, I'll always be your masochistic slave" he spoke softly into her ear, brushing back the hair that covered it.  
"I love you too Marlowe" she paused "same time next Monday?" She added with a giggle.  
"Sure" Marlowe laughed stroking her cheek as they looked up at the now setting sun, the pink fading to orange.

**Author's Note:**

> Lads if you liked this story please give it a kudo, love ya <3


End file.
